


Landslide

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Fan Art, Domestic, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Parentlock, boswell the puppy, couch cuddling, omg took me 11 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digitally drawn fan art using wacom intuos 5 in PS CS 5</p><p>created for Fandoms_Unite's Johnlock story Landslide</p><p>Summary:<br/>Everyone's world gets turned upside down when John and his daughter, Ava, move back in to 221 B. To protect his daughter from those who might hurt her, John distanced himself from his old life. How will he and Sherlock navigate the troubled waters of where their relationship was and where it's going? Will they be able to pick up 'the work' again while raising a child? How will Ava handle having two dads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_Unite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279533) by [Fandoms_Unite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite). 



Started this today for my friend Amy, who is amazing and has been kind enough to befriend me in this big fandom. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me everyday in the Johnlock Fandom Chatroom This is a cover art to her story Landslide. *hugs*

Drawn with a wacom intuos 5 tablet, using PS CS5, taking 11 hours.

 


End file.
